L'amour est trop fort pour être effacer
by Melusy
Summary: Hermione entre en 7ième année à Poudlard. Elle est préfète en chef et Drago aussi ... Que va t'il se passer ? - 14 ans !


Bonjour, voici ma première Fic. Reviewez moi !!! Cela me donnera envie de continuer ...  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Melusy  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
L'amour est trop fort pour être effacer ...  
  
Chapitre 1 : Retour à Poudlard  
  
Il soufflait sur la voie 9 ¾. C'était un jour de septembre comme un autre, mais dans la gare King cross plusieurs citoyens louche s'affairaient. Parmi eux une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans attendait la prête depuis un bon moment, cette demoiselle se nommait Hermione Granger, et était l'une des élèves les plus doué de Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Elle attendait avec impatience le moment de monter dans le Poudlard Express. Elle allait entrer en 7ième année et avait été promulguée Préfète en chef. Elle tenait sont insigne dans la main tellement elle en était fière. Elle se tenait devant la voix quand ses deux amis, Harry et Ron la rejoignit.  
  
- Alors Hermione, toujours en avance à ce que je vois ... Lui lança Harry.  
  
- Comme tu as changé Hermione, tu es vraiment très jolie ... Lui dit Ron avec une légère pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.  
  
- Merci Ron, et oui Harry, j'avais tellement hâte d'être a Poudlard !!! Leur répondit-elle pleine d'entrain.  
  
C'est vrai qu'Hermione avait énormément changé ... Depuis sa première année, elle n'avait fait que changer, pour le grand bonheur de ses deux amis. Elle était devenue séduisante, sa poitrine avait poussé et son corps s'était affiné. Elle avait de belles grande jambes et un visage à croquer. De quoi faire chavirer tous les garçons ...  
  
Elle avait RDV dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets en chef et vit avec étonnement que l'autre préfet était déjà la ... Ce n'était autre que Drago ! Elle devait partager l'appartement des préfets en chef avec Drago ... Eux, les pires ennemis qu'ils soient !  
  
- Alors comme ça c'est avec toi que je devrais passer mon année ... Dit Drago plein de dégoût  
  
- Ne rêve pas trop je ferais en sorte d'être le moins souvent avec toi !!! Répondit-elle.  
  
Ils passèrent tout le trajet sans dire un mot quand le moment fut venu de mettre leur tenue de sorciers ... Hermione demanda à Drago de sortir car elle n'allait quand même pas se déshabiller devant lui, mais celui ci refusa ...  
  
- Crois-tu vraiment que je vais m'en aller ? Je veux admirer le spectacle car tu m'as l'air bien sexy sous ta jolie jupe noire ...  
  
- Drago, va-t'en !!!  
  
Au même moment, Harry et Ron entrèrent car ils avaient entendu du bruit et se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ...  
  
- Drago, laisse Hermione tranquille ! Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour personne ! Lui rétorqua Harry.  
  
- Tient voilà les deux chien-chien d'Hermione ! Répondit Malefoy. Cette fois je m'en vais, car je ne veux pas vous faire de la peine ... Mais ne t'en fait pas Hermione, il y aura bien un moment ou nous serons seuls touts les deux et je pourrais voir ce que tu cache sous ta jupe ...  
  
- Ca va Hermione ? Demandèrent Harry et Ron en même temps, après que Drago fut sorti.  
  
- Je pense que ça va aller mais maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je voudrais me changer car ce n'est pas pour rien que je voulais que Drago sorte ! Dit elle en les chassant ...  
  
Ils étaient enfin arriver à Poudlard, quand à leur sortie du train Mme Mc Gonagall appela les deux préfets en Chef ...  
  
- Veuillez me suivre tous deux ...  
  
Drago et Hermione se demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait, pour être convoquer dès le premier leur arrivée. Elle les emmena dans une partie sombre de Poudlard, dans une tour, et s'approcha d'un tout petit trou, pas plus grand qu'un trou de souris.  
  
- Camomille, cria t'elle dans le petit trou !  
  
Le trou s'agrandit jusqu'à ce qu'une porte aussi grande qu'eux se dessine ...  
  
- C'est ici que vous vivrez tous les deux et si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à venir nous en parler ! Est ce clair ?  
  
- Parfaitement, répondirent les deux élèves en cœur.  
  
Ils rentrèrent et commencèrent à s'installer tout en essayant de ne pas se chamailler.  
  
Par la suite, ils se rendirent à la cérémonie de la répartition ... Mme Mc Gonagall installa le choixpeau sur le tabouret. Celui ci se mit à chanté :  
  
Chers élèves cette année  
Vous allez travailler  
Et tous vous rassembler  
Pour terminer avec ce mage noir  
Et son pouvoir  
Même vous les serpentard  
Vous ne serez pas  
Des tares!!!  
Et oui, moi  
Mémoire des anciens  
Je ne vaut pas rien  
Mon aspect rabougri  
Vous rend rikiki  
Mais n'ayez pas peur  
  
J'suis la que pour vot' bonheur  
  
Quand la cérémonie fut finie, Mme Mc Gonagall demanda le silence pour laisser le directeur parler.  
  
- Bienvenue, chers élèves pour une nouvelle année au sein de notre belle école. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année scolaire. Maintenant, je pense que vous avez tous très faim donc que le banquet commence ...  
  
Les tables se remplirent de toute la nourriture préparée par les Elfes. Hermione raconta à tous ses amis qu'elle avait passer les vacances avec Viktor ce qui fit bouillir de rage Ron qui lui est extrènement jaloux ...  
  
- J'ai passer toutes mes vacances en Bulgarie, leurs lança t'elle, mes parents ont rencontrez ceux de Vik et ils se sont tout de suite très bien entendus ... Je suis tellement contente ! Et vous, qu'avez vous fait demanda t'elle a l'adresse de ses amis.  
  
- Ben, nous nous sommes rester au Terrier comme d'habitude, s'exclamèrent en cœur les Weasley.  
  
- Et bien moi, comme d'habitude aussi je suis resté chez les Dursley, mais a mon grand étonnement, ils m'ont respecter et quand je devais faire le travail que l'oncle Vernon me demandait, mon cousin, Dudley, le faisait à ma place ... Il devait avoir peur que je ne le transforme en quelque chose ...  
  
Ils rirent tous de bon cœur et était bien content d'être revenus «chez eux ».  
  
Mais au fait Hermione, comment se fait-il que l'on ne se soit pas vu au chemin de Traverse ? S'interrogea Ron. N'avions nous pas décidé de se retrouver la bas ?  
  
- Excuse-moi Ron, mais je suis aller au chemin de Traverse plus tôt car j'avais quelques bricoles a chercher ainsi que des livres pour mon Arithmancie car il y avait une chose que je n'avait pas comprise et je ne voulais pas m'y prendre à la dernière minute ... Mais j'espère que je ne vous ait pas inquiétés ... Ce ne fut pas le cas ?  
  
- Quand même si ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes tes amis et que s'il t'arrivait du mal nous nous en voudrions ! S'énerva Ron. La prochaine fois prévient-nous, que nous ne nous fassions pas de fausses idées ...  
  
Apres que tout le monde fut bien rassasié, les élèves allèrent se coucher car une dure journée les attendait le lendemain ... Ils devaient recevoir leurs emplois du temps ... et ce n'est pas cela qui les enchantait ...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Fin du premier chapitre ...  
  
J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et aussi Reviewez moi !!! Comme ça, j'aurais envie de continuer ma Fic ...  
  
Melusy 


End file.
